My Mate
by D-sama
Summary: Harry gets bitten by Remus!he Becomes a were wolf and his life goes slidding down hill. Will it help him Defeat Voldie? 7th year slight romance, HPHG, no slash. R&R Please! even one review would make a happy.Previously WindDragoon
1. That Fateful Night

Hey Guys! I know I'm supposed to be writing my Betrayal fan fic, but I just couldn't resist writing this one. With my new fascination in wolves. And I don't own anything though I wish I did but heck, you guys know that wishing upon a star makes it go nova so anyway on wit the fic!  
  
My Mate  
  
Harry's eyes flickered open as he looked up at a blurry ceiling. His right are seared in pained as he tried to get up.  
  
He sighed lying back down in defeat, leaving his right arm alone. He brushed his left hand across a table next to him and felt out the outline of his glasses and picked it up. He brushed a dark lock of hair out of his eyes and set his glasses on. As everything came back into focus, the memories of the other night came back to him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Remus.?" Harry pointed his wand out and his wand illuminated the dark forest. Dumbledore had wanted Harry to go look for his Prof. He heard a growl coming from the whomping willow, and then it clicked. " Of Course! He probably transformed and is inside the whomping willow!" Harry yelled out to no one. He then looked into the sky and found no moon.  
  
" That must mean." Harry's face turned pale and slowly turned around. He saw nothing again. Another growl grabbed his attention again, this time he was sure it came from the willow. He ran towards it using his quidditch skulls to dodge the willows branches as they swung at him. He turned down the light as he opened the door and saw a swift moving figure tearing up the room. It stopped at before Harry could move the animal turned it's head and glared darkly at him.  
  
" Prof. Lupin.? Remus.?" Harry started shakily. The creature growled lowly with its tail high and erect in the air. "It's me Harry?" he started towards it noticing it looked oddly familiar. He saw his Prof.'s clothes, ripped, and torn on the floor.  
  
' Well that settles it. it is Remus' Harry thought weakly. " I know you can hear me Remus, please listen," Harry pleaded with the wolf form of his 4th father. Since Harry's first father died trying to protect him and the mother he never knew, Sirius took his place as his father. Then Sirius died trying to protect and his friends, then Prof. Dumbledore was like a 3rd father to him, always had friend advice for him. And then there was Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus was closest to Sirius and his father, and then when Sirius died Remus became almost protective of him. Harry had a large family as far as he was concerned. There was the Weasly's, then Hermione, and then all of Hogwarts. However, here is part of his family in, in his worst state.  
  
He took a step closer to his friend but the wolf took an advancing step towards him. Remus growled loudly with a crazed animalistic look in his eyes. Harry realized it was futile to get to the Remus inside the wolf, and took a step back in fear.  
  
The wolf seemed to smirk in sadistic humor and lunged at Harry knocking him outside the Shrieking Shack and put him in reach of the Willow above. Harry stood up weakly as his eyes widened in surprise. Remus lunged at him again this time sinking his fangs into Harry's right arm making Harry yell out in pain. Then everything went black.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Harry once again tried to move his right arm to look at it better but almost yelled in pain when he felt the pain in his right arm. A warm voice echoed through the hospital wing and Harry instantly recognized his voice.  
  
" Prof. Dumbledore?" Harry asked shakily. " Yes my child, I am here." Dumbledore said calm, and yet sad as he walked up to him. " Prof.! I was bit!" Harry said, with his mind filling with worries. " I know Harry, I know. I'm sorry I sent you out there Harry." Dumbledore said apologizing. "I didn't know that some were wolves could change by force or emotion". Well that answered one of Harry's questions. Harry looked at him in confusion, and then a thought sprang to his mind. " Prof. Will I become a were wolf?" Harry pointed out in sadistic eagerness.  
  
Dumbledore's normally calm face turned grim at the question. " I'm afraid so Harry. To today there has been no cure for a were wolf, I am truly sorry Harry."  
  
Harry's mind went on the blank after that. "So I'm going to be a were wolf. could be kind of cool. but I wouldn't be sane when I transformed, and add that onto the duties of being head boy, and fighting Voldemort and. well I'll be a hell of a lot more busy, that's for sure." Harry said whispering to him self.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him in small amusement " Harry being a were wolf may aid you in some cases, but it's more of a curse. With this Harry I give you permission to go to the shrieking shack when you must transform, with Prof. Lupin" dumbledore said but Harry cut him off.  
  
" He's the one who bit me! Why would he bite me!" Harry said out in a rush. Dumbledore smiled a grave smile but continued. " When two were wolves are together, it almost makes them totally sane again" dumbledore said winking. " Also, I am quite sure that he did not mean you any harm, after all he can't control himself when he is in that state." Harry looked at him again blankly " one more thing Prof. Dumbledore, what stopped him from tearing me to shreds?"  
  
Dumbledore gave a small laugh " first it was his human side that aided in stopping him, then mostly it was a branch from the Willow that knocked him out." He gave another hearty laugh as he stood up. " I'm sorry again Harry, all this happening in your first week of your last year here Harry must be hard on you"  
  
Harry gave a weak grin " I'll handle it Sir" dumbledore nodded smiling briefly before stepping back and walking away, robes swishing and all. (I've got the robe swishing part from slytherin-nette, why don't you all stop by with that author and give em a good hello)  
  
Ok hows that for a first chappie! Tell me what you think! Continue? End? R&R thank you people! Good night! 


	2. Nightmare

Hey Guys! It's 12 am where I live right now so please bare with me if this gets kinda bad or something like that, thank you Socks The Leader, and Dragon-Pheonix2 for the reviews! It's my fans and the reviews that keep me going. On with the fic! Oh and I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
My Mate  
  
Harry walked down the hallway trying to come up with an explanation for Ron and Hermione, going missing for the night.  
  
Madame Promfrey had told him that no one knew except for his Profs. So he would have to try to keep it a secret. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for him if people found out. 'Top Story, Boy Who Lived is now Boy Who Was Bit'. He chuckled to him self at his own grim joke. There were already half human haters in the world, like his old Prof., Professor Umbridge. She had hated half humans, and that's what nearly drove her to insanity. He still wished he found out what the Centaurs did to her.  
  
As he neared the Portrait of the 'Fat Lady', Harry examined his right arm. Madame Promfrey had numbed the pain out, but it felt like his blood boiled. Like something were burning his insides. The teeth marks on his arm were almost gone now, since the bite of a werewolf is magical. It couldn't be healed all the way with magic.  
  
He stopped in front of the portrait and whispered the password (Salamander claw), covering his arm up with his sleeve. As soon as he stepped in, he was almost knocked back out by Ron and Hermione. " Where the bloody hell have you been Harry!" Ron yelled almost at the top of his lungs.  
  
Ron had matured much over last year and the summer; he was about 6'2 now, still with his flaming red hair. Most of his freckles were gone and he had gotten shapelier since he was still on the quidditch team, making him the 3rd most wanted boy in his year.  
  
" I.. I, err. Prof. Dumbledore asked me to do something for him last night that's all, took me longer than I expected though" Harry lied. "Well at least tell us something next time Harry! You had us worried sick," Hermione complained. Ron coughed in trying to hide his laughter as Hermione half blushed and glared at him.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement. His eyes then shifted over to Hermione, who also had a dramatic appearance change. Her normally bushy hair was now silky and straight. Her teeth were still shrunk from her forth year even though her parents still don't agree. And embarrassingly, he had to admit she had also gotten more 'shapely' in her own sort of way.  
  
Her curves filled out, as if it just happened over night, she looked absolutely beautiful to Harry. It was like she morphed from bookworm, to super hot.  
  
(AN: heh kinda like a caterpillar and a cocoon or was that a worm. shows how much I pay attention)  
  
He continued to stare at her while, Ron and her argued over something. He snapped back into reality as Hermione let out a sigh of frustration. "Really Ron you don't have to be so thick headed". "Well it's not my fault you make it so obvious you."  
  
Hermione elbowed him in the ribs to cut him off shaking her head towards Harry, blushing darkly. Ron just grinned sheepishly. "What are you two talking about?" Harry asked confusedly. " OH! Ummm, nothing Harry, nothing at all" Hermione said nervously, while Ron's grin grew wider.  
  
Harry shrugged as he started feeling the after effects of the potions given to him. He yawned loudly " I guess I didn't get much sleep, I think I'll just head up to bed" Harry lied again. " But Harry! Quiddtich! You're the captain remeber! We've got practice you git!" Ron yelled. Harry already started walking sluggishly up the stairs to the boy's dorm, "take over today Ron, tell the team I'm sick or something" he finished almost slurring.  
  
Ron looked at him with a questioned look "are you sure Harry? Is something wrong? You would never miss quidditch for anything" Ron questioned. Harry felt a sudden rush of anger flow through him, " yes! Now go." he snapped at Ron. Ron looked taken aback, but he just nodded and started to go to the quidditch field.  
  
' Must be a werewolf thing changing inside of me. I'm changing' Harry thought to himself. "Well ok then Harry! Have a good rest, remember classes tomorrow." Hermione yelled to him from the bottom of the stairs. He didn't even bother to respond; he just lie down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Hermione fused her eyebrows together, deep in thought about Harry. ' Why was he in a snappy mode today? Oh well he probably had a late night like he said and is grumpy' Hermione giggled slightly at the thought. She walked up to her dorm to get a better head started on reading her books again.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Harry ran and ran inside a forest. The forest was damp with the mist of the morning dew and foggy as if it were a swamp. He could barely make out anything as he continued running. He heard a growl catching up behind him " who's there! Leave me alone!" Harry stopped running and turned around to see something but found nothing.  
  
He heard a growl closer, and than ran faster. Faster and faster, Harry continued to run until he saw the womping willow ahead. It was immobile so Harry could run right through and into the shrieking shack. He began to get hesitant, but he heard the growl again and that was all the encouragement he needed to get running.  
  
(An: hell that's all anyone would need. You run in a forest where you can't see anything and you start hearing something growl. I'd need to change my pants by then heh)  
  
He dove into the shrieking shack closing the door behind him, and then locking it with a spell. Harry crouched against a corner wall looking for a way to escape without alerting the stalker. He continued to look until he saw a light at the door of the shrieking shack at the door dove opened. And in the door stood his professor. Remus walked in and looked at him with a feral grin on his face as he transformed back into a wolf and lunged straight at Harry.  
  
Harry yelled bracing himself for impact, but nothing happened. The wolf went right through him. The next thing he heard was a scream and a bright green light from outside the shrieking shack. Harry got up shakily and looked out a bottom window to see a female body lying on the ground dead. He couldn't see her face because it was covered with thick brown hair.  
  
A cold evil laughter filled the shack as he heard footsteps walk into the shack. He turned to see the same red slits he has seen for the past 3 years. Voldemort stood before him holding his wand at him. Harry reached for his wand but voldemort already started is curse. " Advada! Ked.. Argh!" voldemort bellowed. He wolf had sunk its teeth into his arm that was now bleeding freely. He pointed his wand at the wolf and then everything went white.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Harry shot up out of his bed sweating looking around. He looked out the window and saw it was dark already. He then sighed looking at his house mates sleeping in their beds next to him, "it was only a dream" Harry said repediatly before laying back down and falling asleep again.  
  
Hey Guys! How's this for a second chappie! R&R you fans are my inspiration! Should I quit while I'm ahead or continue? It's up to you! 


	3. Suspicion Rises

Hey guys! I can't believe I'm doing these chapters so fast right now, night after night. I wonder why I work so well in the night.. Oh well. Chappie three up!  
  
My Mate  
  
"Wake up now Harry! We've got classes!" Ron yelled, roughly shaking Harry. Harry moaned in annoyance, "leave me alone Ron. I want more sleep". Ron stopped shaking him and backed up. He grinned broadly; Fred and gorge always had a small influence on him. He took out his wand and conjured up a jug of ice-cold water and stepped over to Harry. "Oh Harry. if you don't wake. I'll have to do something really, really bad to you" Ron said suppressing his laughter. In response, Harry just pulled his covers over his head.  
  
Ron sighed still grinning as he started walking over to him. " You asked for it" he pulled the covers off of Harry and dumped the jug of water on Harry. Harry's eyes sprang open as he felt the sudden rush of cold wetness on him. He jumped off his bed in incredible speed and jumped on Ron almost growling. " Don't you ever.! Do that again!" Harry said with his eyes narrowing darkly. Ron looked at Harry wide eyed, ' what's up with Harry? He's acting like he's an animal.'.  
  
Harry instantly got off of him while his eyes turned back to calm, tired, and apologetic. ' What's wrong with me. maybe it could be I'm changing again, it better stop soon before I do something I might regret'.  
  
" Sorry about that Ron, I'm officially a little grumpy in the morning," he said offering a feeble grin. Ron looked at him in worry, but he knew best not to question him right now. Not after what happened to him this summer.  
  
The dursleys had been killed during a death eater attack in their home. Of course Harry felt responsible for their deaths. The dursleys wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world, but they were bought right into the middle of a war in the world.  
  
Being the second thing that stopped the Dark Lord from getting to Harry, Voldemort had them eliminated.  
  
Ron got up and dusted him self off, ' he must be having mood swings or something because of all this stress. Boy could Harry use a good shag' Ron though jokingly to himself.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, what ever Harry. Lets go we're missing breakfast and I'm hungry" Ron said impatiently. Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement " yours always hungry Ron.". Ron just smiled smugly and shrugged. " I guess there's no time for a shower?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. " What do you think Harry?" Ron answered sarcastically. Harry just grinned and raised his wand; he instantly dried off and was in his robes. " Hold on Ron, nature calls" Harry said grinning while walking to the boy's room inside his dorm.  
  
" You know Harry, I don't ever remember you going out with a girl except for Cho in your 5th year. What's up? You and, as much as I hate to admit it. Malfoy are the most wanted boys in your year. And you don't use it to your advantage!" Ron questioned from outside the bathroom.  
  
" I'm not that shallow Ron! I'll wait until I like someone again before I go out with anyone," Harry said irritably. " You and your morals Harry." Ron said shaking his head.  
  
Harry walked out of the bathroom looking almost all the way, awake. Harry had grown over the years. He was now 6'2, he still had his unruly raven colored hair. And he had grown lean, and muscular because of quidditch. How ever his personality never changed. He still always thought of others before him self, he always stood up for his friends.  
  
Everything about him made girls judge him as the perfect guy, and Ron couldn't understand why he wouldn't use that ability to get a date.  
  
" Common Ron, I'm beginning to get hungry to" Harry said urging Ron towards the stairs. " Don't need to tell me twice Harry" Ron grinned as he ran down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry shook his head and walked out of the common room.  
  
" Common Harry! Breakfast is almost over! And I don't think I can take another year of double potions with slytherins, with a empty stomach!" Ron complained.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, he felt a rush of irritation in him. He was about to snap at Ron but Hermione ran up to them in the great hall. " common you two! Breakfast is almost over! I'd hate to see it if you treated your class work like you treat waking up!" Hermione said very irritated. " I'm not head boy for nothing Hermione" Harry said grinning almost sticking his head boy badge out in her face. " well I'm not head girl for nothing too! We heads have to make sure students are doing what their suppose to be doing!" she argued sticking her head girl badge on her at him. " and you two are definitely not! Good examples" she finished.  
  
Ron coughed from behind them looking extremely annoyed. "if you two don't mind, I'd like to actually get some food in my stomach!" Ron yelled. Harry just looked at him and grinned " what's the point if your just going to loose your breakfast when we see the slytherins?" Harry joked.  
  
Ron laughed a little but he started walking ahead of them wanting food more than anything. Harry grinned and ran towards him. " Hey wait for us Ron! Common herms! Hurry up!" Harry yelled to them both.  
  
Hermione sighed shaking her head. She had already had breakfast so she was in no rush. She started to walk after them, ' boys will be boys. and they never change to.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
They had reached the lunchroom with 10 minutes to spare.  
  
(An: sorry I forgot what they called the lunchroom there)  
  
Ron ran towards the gryffindor table and slid into his seat as he grabbed a plate and started serving himself. Harry fallowed beside him but calmly sat into his seat and started eating. "Ron please try to eat like a civilized person." Hermione pleaded but a cold voice cut her off. " I don't think he can mudblood, he was brought up this way. It's not his fault his family is a bunch of low lives" said Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron immediately stopped eating and turned to face Malfoy. He was about to lunge at him but Malfoy spoke again. "Ew weasel, close your mouth. Pity your family never taught you any manners. I almost pity you for growing up in a family of pigs" Malfoy laughed.  
  
Ron spit out his food and was about to lash out to Malfoy but something knocked him out of the way, then the next thing he knew Malfoy was on the ground holding his nose. " It is you who should be pitied Malfoy" Harry said with his voice dripping with fury. Draco looked up Into Harry's eyes and his eyes widened; Harry's eyes were narrow and cold, filled with animalistic anger.  
  
Malfoy moved his hand to find it covered in the blood of his nose. He stood up weakly and glared at them. "You'll get your own someday potter." Malfoy said holding his bloody, broken nose. " Yeah, like you just got yours?" Harry said grinning sadistically.  
  
Harry watched Malfoy saunter towards the hospital wing and sat down. " Bloody hell Harry." Ron exclaimed, clearly a loss for words. Hermione just looked at him wide eyed while Harry tried to regain his composure. ' I've got to keep my anger in check, I'll never know if I can transform like Remus, by emotion' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry in question. ' Something's up with Harry. He's never acted like this before.' Hermione thought worriedly. The whole gryffindor table grinned at the slytherin table that glared back at them. Some of the other gryffindors even mouthed to him 'thank you'. Harry knew what he did was wrong but he couldn't help but feel some satisfaction about his actions. "So. what class do we have first?" Harry asked them, trying to ignore the tension between the three of them.  
  
Hermione barely glanced at her schedule. " You've forgotten your classes already? We've got DADA first"  
  
Hey! I bet you all hate me right now for leaving you here but oh well! Expect chapter 4 soon! But after that chapter you have to wait to Saturday to have the next chapter, you know. School and all. I wont have time anyway! R&R 


	4. Class & Cliffy!

Hey Guys! I love you all! Thanks for all these reviews! Based on what you guys tell me, I'll try to fix my story to be like it. I don't own anything, so don't sue meh!  
  
My Mate  
  
Harry nearly choked on his food as Hermione spoke. "Did, did you just DADA?" Harry asked with a strained voice. " Yeah, I did. What's wrong Harry? You've always loved that class?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Harry frowned looking at the ground, ' damn it! Why does she have to always be right!' Harry questioned her, half expecting her to answer back. ' I'm just not ready to face him yet. I'm not sure how I feel about him right now. I feel like I want to rip his head off from his shoulders, while the other half of me forgave him.' Harry thought.  
  
Harry looked back up at Hermione, " I know, but I'm feeling a bit uneasy about this right now" Harry answered as truthfully as he could. ' I'm not giving up until I find out what's wrong with Harry!' Hermione thought stubbornly.  
  
' She's not going to give up without a fight.' Harry thought bitterly as he looked at her. Ron coughed to get Harry's attention again, " What just happened Harry? I couldn't even see you conk Malfoy". Harry could almost picture a match getting lit in his head, about to start a fire filled with anger. Before Harry could even protest, Ron spoke again. "No matter, it was better than seeing Malfoy being turned into a ferret. I swear I'll never forget it." Ron sighed dreamily.  
  
' God.is Ron always this thick? He's not even noticing that Harry's acting strangely' Hermione thought bitterly.  
  
An enchanted sound of dumbledore's voice rang through the halls out of a bell. " Time For Class Students!" the voice said.  
  
Harry gulped still fearing his impending reaction, when he sees his professor again. 'I wonder if we'll some how turn into werewolves in the middle of class or something. Just for being around others like us. But I'm not even a full werewolf yet until I transform.' Harry thought to him self.  
  
Ron broke him out of his thoughts by tapping Harry's shoulder. 'Don't want him to pounce on me again.' Ron thought. " Common Harry! If you don't want to be late, we've got to go!" Ron said urging him. He stopped abruptly turning around to face them "oh no." Ron gasped. Hermione looked at her friend in confusion. " What's wrong Ron?" Hermione questioned. " I think I'm beginning to sound like you!" Ron gasped grinning inwardly.  
  
Harry covered his laughter with a fit of coughs, while Hermione glared at them. She then turned to Harry, " you know, you should go to the hospital wing to get that cough of yours checked Harry". She dug her hand inside of her pocket gripping her wand visibly. "If you want. I could help you down there" she said smiling smugly at Harry's feared reaction.  
  
" Umm, no thank you." Harry said backing away slowly.  
  
A second voice rang from throughout the halls. " Common all of yeh! Don't want to be late to any of yer classes, now do ya?" hagrid's voice boomed. Harry's eyes widened as he heard the announcement. Hermione started sprinting down to the dada room not even waiting for them.  
  
Ron grinned at Harry as sprinted after her "race you!" Harry glared at Rons vanishing figure in the halls. " Your on!" he felt in the mood for a good race.  
  
He tore off after them catching up in a matter of seconds, 'Speed must have increased too.I'm moving way to fast for my own good, if I want to keep this a secret.' He thought slowing his pace.  
  
Hermione and Ron panted as they finally reached the Dada room, to find Harry there. Waiting for them to arrive. "What happened to you guys?" Harry asked grinning. " Bloody hell Harry! You couldn't have gotten that much stronger during the summer? Have you snuck away from us during the night to work out or something? Cause if you have.take me with you next time!" Ron said excitedly  
  
Hermione eyed Harry from head to two, 'he looked a bit different on the train. he looks much stronger now' Hermione thought dreamily seeing his muscles show through his robes. Harry looked at her and raised and eye brow in amusement, " Find something you like Herms?" he said grinning.  
  
" You wish Potter." she said sticking her tongue her at him. Harry shrugged still grinning, as he turned around to open the door and walk in. Ron, Hermione, and Harry got their seats together in the back of the classroom. The students were chatting noisily as they took out there things to get ready for their class.  
  
Professor Remus Lupin walked into the classroom smiling broadly. " Hello students! Welcome to another day of Defense Against The Dark Arts" he began. He turned his face to smile at everyone but his smile faded slightly as he looked at Harry.  
  
It was almost as if Harry could hear him. A voice in his head said Remus was sorry. He spoke back unintentionally out loud. "It's a little late for that." The class turned their heads to look at him but he flushed embarrassingly and glared at everyone who started at him. "Oh look! It's the great Harry Potter talking to himself!" a huffle puff yelled out loud. Harry glared daggers at the boy 'it's a wonder how he made it in huffle puff. he should be in bloody slytherin.' he thought bitterly.  
  
Harry felt his temper get the best of him as he muttered a charm at the boy. The boy screamed immediately as he stood up from his chair knocking people over in the process. " Get them off! Get them off!" he shouted in a panic. He was swiping his hands at his clothes as if he had spiders on him.  
  
(An: hell if I had spiders on meh, I'd be butt naked in that class before any one could laugh. I hate spiders.. *shudders*)  
  
Harry laughed to himself silently as the class laughed out loud at the huffle puff. Remus looked up at him in amusement but his face quickly turned into bitterness. "see me after class Potter." he said as he casted the counter charm for the curse.  
  
Harry glared at Remus darkly but put his wand away and nodded. Hermione looked at Harry ' why is he acting like this! I guess I'll pay closer attention to him now, and I'll start by spying on him after class.'  
  
Heylo again! Sorry for the wait! Oh well. Cliffy! R&R! 


	5. I Spy and Another CLiffy!

Hey! Thank you for these reviews! I'm going to try my best to continue with the story. ON With the fic!  
  
My Mate  
  
Class went on as it normally would. However, students began to notice a change in Harry and began to stare. Harry just glared at them all, making them instantly shut up and stop looking.  
  
Ron looked at Harry in astonishment. 'It's like Harry's in charge here! The students here are afraid of him! Maybe all this stress is getting to him? Seems like the most reasonable answer right now.' Ron concluded.  
  
By the time the class ended, everyone kept a distance away from Harry. Hermione and Ron were the only ones left at Harry's side. "Harry your scaring everyone, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged; "I guess it's just stress or something" Harry lied. ' So I was right!' Ron thought. "I've got to talk to Remus right no, see you guys later?" Harry asked. "Yeah, ok. See you then Harry" Ron said walking out the door with Hermione.  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly and turned to speak to Ron. "Sorry Ron! I've got to go to the library!" Hermione lied. "Yeah, yeah. seriously Hermione, get a life outside the library! It's the first time you've had a crush on someone our age!" Ron said hinting her about their second year DADA teacher. " But make another step outside the box and go shopping or something!" Ron sighed. Hermione glared at him and walked over. Ron started to back away slowly in fear of what Hermione might do to him. " Oh Ron.. Come here!" she raised her books in her hands and smacked him over the head with them.  
  
"OW! I guess size does matter." Ron said weakly as he rubbed the growing bump on his head. " I'm out of here. have fun at the library" he finished sarcastically as he started walking away. He stopped shortly and turned around, "But herms! We got potions next! We can't miss it for the library!" Ron shouted. " Tell him I'm at the Hospital Wing or something" Hermione said impatiently. 'Why doesn't he just leave?!' Hermione thought.  
  
" Ok.maybe you are really sick to miss a class, even if it is potions." Ron muttered as he walked away. Hermione took one last look at Ron before couching by the door and looking inside the key lock to listen.  
  
Harry turned to look at his professor at his desk. "Yes professor?" Harry asked coldly. "First off Harry, I'm sorry." Remus began but Harry cut him off. "Your sorry? Heh wait, I don't understand? How can you be sorry! All you did was turn me into a bloody werewolf for the rest of my life!" Harry shouted.  
  
Remus sighed, not being in the least fazed by Harry's last words. "Second, you should learn to control your emotions." he was once again cut off. " Don't be such a hypocrite! Can't even control your emotions! You bit me in an uncontrolled state! And your telling me to control my emotions!" Harry shouted again.  
  
"Look Harry! I said I'm sorry already! Not even I can control my emotions perfectly!" Remus shouted back, losing patience. "Well sorry is not going to stop the crowd of angry half human haters outside Hogwarts trying to kick us out!" Harry shouted back.  
  
Remus knew he was fighting a losing battle so he quickly closed the subject. "You know the full moon is two days from now, and your beginning to show symptoms. I'm saying this out of the best I can hope for us. Keep your emotions under control!" Remus explained slow and patiently. Harry just glared at him and nodded, "what ever, but this isn't over Remus." Harry said bitterly. 'Yup. Harry is officially really angry.' Remus thought glumly.  
  
Harry began to walk for the door as Remus yelled out to him. "You know, now that snape knows what you are now, he might be worse to you." Remus grinned as Harry's body tensed. " So you might want to take a pass to get your self out of trouble before it begins" Remus finished. Harry slowly turned around with furry in his eyes, as he walked towards Remus who was currently writing the pass.  
  
He gave the pass the Harry and sighed, " I am truly sorry Harry, and I mean it." Remus finished. Harry just continued glaring and walked for the door.  
  
Hermione quickly panicked and slipped on the floor banging her head against it. "Ow. now I know what Ron felt." he said rubbing the side of her head. The door began to slide up as she stood up. ' How am I going to get out of this one.' Hermione thought. She made a sprint for it, closing the door shut in Harry's face. She ran until she reached the hospital wing, ' at least now my excuse is real.' She thought sadistically. She walked toward Madame Promfrey to get her head checked so she could go to potions.  
  
She sighed, ' I cant believe Harry's a werewolf. Remus bit him. I cant believe this!' she walked faster as she began to think harder. ' So that's why Harry's been acting all strange, and maybe that's why he missed dinner.poor Harry, he's got a hard life already, this is just going to shatter the rest of it' Hermione thought as she reared the end of the hall way. Her heart was breaking; she just couldn't bear to see Harry's life be ruined because of a stupid accident.  
  
' I cant tell anyone though, not even Ron. Knowing him, he'll tell Harry. And then Harry will get mad at me for spying on him. oh god, what am I going to do.' She thought as she opened the door to her potions class and walked in. she looked around and gasped when she saw the gryffindor's almost gleeful faces. She looked towards snapes desk but she didn't find snape.  
  
Instead she found a new teacher.  
  
Hey guys! I know this chappies short like 100 words but oh well you'll live right? Hehe I bet you guys are getting mad at meh now for these sudden cliffys. Well get used to it! Muwahhahahahahhahahahhahaha*gasp for air* hahahahahahahaha! Well now it's sleepy beddy bye time.mommy.? Where's Mr. Woof woof.? 


	6. Athours Note IM Sorry

Hey Guys! I'm havin a small problem with my comp so it might take me some time to fix. I'm so sorry guys. It'll hopefully be back to normal by the end of this week.  
  
Your Athour  
KaiserPaladin.  
  
P.S. You may talk to me on AIM if you want, RougeWereWolf, that's mah sn. 


End file.
